Four Villagers
by MsAnn
Summary: Alex a.k.a Villager finds out that his friends are coming Super Smash bros,and while his friends get used to the place he finds something out that he didn't know before.
1. Chapter 1

Villager a.k.a Alex was laying on the grass next to a tree enjoying the peace and quiet."I just love the sweet sounds of nature but what I don't like is making difficult decisions"he thought,"I can't decide what to do today"

"Hey Alex want to play?"asked a voice behind him,he lifted his head to see who it was.

"Oh hey Mega Man"he said sitting up.

"So what do you say up for a little soccer?"

"Uh…"but before he could answer Ness and Toon link ran up to them.

"Mega Man we need help"said Toon link.

"Let me guess you lost the ball again"they both nodded."*sigh*Show me where it is"

Near the soccer field…

"Seriously spikes you lost the ball in spikes"said Mega man getting surges as a response he rolled he his eyes then he hoped on the spikes to get the ball and tried to pull it out."I can't get it out it's stuck"When he said that Alex took out his fishing rod and fish it out.

"Thanks Alex you got the ball out for us"thanked Toon link.

"Yeah thanks Alex"said Ness.

"Well since that's though with let's play some soccer"said Mega one expat Alex started to run to the soccer field.

"Hey,Alex aren't you gonna play with us?"asked Toon link.

"I just remembered I have someone to meet"he said running inside the mansion.

"Okay don't forget to introduce us"said Mega man waving to him.

"I will!"he yelled back.

In the waiting room Alex was sitting in a chair bored out of his mind when he heard a door open.

* * *

><p>Please review if you like so far :).<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

When Alex heard the bell over the door ring when it opened he saw his old friends from his village.

"Hey Alex"they greeted him.

"Guys it's so good to see you"he said getting off his seat to greet them as well.

"I'm just going to put our bags in the room"said one of his friends.

"Thanks Andrew that's a big help"

"No problem"Andrew said then walked out of the room.

"So Alex what do you have in store for us"asked another one of his friends.

"Well nothing right now but there are some people who want to meet you"

* * *

><p>In the soccer field...<p>

"Hand me the ball already"said Toon Link reaching for the soccer ball out of Mega man's hand.

"If you want it you have to jump for it"he said making him jump for it but throw it in the air and caught it.

"Come on!"

"I'm not giving the ball to you 'til Alex comes back"

"OK then ALEX!"yelled Toon Link.

"Someone call me?"asked Alex walking up to them with the other two following behind.

"Took you long enough"he said,"Say whose the new people?"

"Guys meet my friends from my village Annie and Anna"

"Nice to meet you"they said.

"Hi I'm Toon Link"

"I'm Ness"said Ness.

"I'm Mega man but you can call me Rock"said Mega man.

"Nice dress Annie"said Toon link to the one in the green dress.

"Thanks, and nice tunic"

"Why thank you"

"Is she saying that because her favorite color is green?"Ness asked the one in a pink dress.

"Yeah, that's my sister for you"she said stretching her arms.

"No kidding when ever his clothes are dirty he complains about it"

"Same with my sister"

"How about that"

"Your friends seem to be getting along"Mega man said to Alex.

"Yeah"

"Is that all of you?"

"No, the other one is inside unpacking"

* * *

><p>Inside the Mansion...<p>

"Whew that was tiring I'm need a snack"Andrew said whipping off the sweat on his forehead.

Outside Andrew pick a fruit from a tree then took a bit it was all silent until some one behind him said,

"You must be Alex's friend"Andrew got scared and spit out the fruit.

"Yeah, and what about it"

"Name's Robin nice to meet you"Robin said reaching out a hand.

"Andrew"he said shaking his hand.

"Hey, Nana have you met Mega man?"asked some one who was behind them.

"No whose that?"she asked.

"That's Pit and Nana"Robin explained.

"Really you don't know who he is?"Pit asked again getting a head shake from her."How do you not know him he's one of the most know people here"

"Sorry Pit"

"How can you say sorry to some thing like that unless..."he paused for a second,"You have a secret!"

"What do you mean?"

"You two haven't met because of an important reason so..."he grabbed her shirt,"What is it?"

"I don't have a secret and the reason I haven't met him is because..."she paused and looked at his face,"I'm not going to say when you're looking at me like that"

"Are they always like this"asked Andrew.

"No, this is the first time I seen Pit act like this"Robin explained while rubbing the back of his head.

"But she...?"

"No, she's normal"

"Don't say that I haven't even met the guy"she said.

"Fine, I'll let you go but I still think it's true"

"Can you please stop it"

"OK, I get why you say those things about them"said Andrew.

"Mm-hmm"

* * *

><p>Long chapters am I right, anyway if you are wondering how I got the picture for this story I made it so...<p>

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

In the cafeteria Anna, Annie, Toon Link, Ness were peacefully eating when Annie spilled apple juice on her dress.

"Ah, my dress!"she yelled while holding her dress.

"Here"her sister said handing her a napkin, she took it and tried to whip it off but didn't work.

"Err"

"It's OK Annie you can borrow one of my outfits"said Toon link.

Moments later...

"I know it's not great but -"

"I don't care this is just perfect"Annie said cutting him off by giving him a hug.

"Oh great now there's two of them"said Anna.

"Welcome to my world"said Ness.

With Alex, Andrew, Mega man...

"Hey Robin mind if we sit here?"asked Andrew.

"No not at all"he said, the three sat down and Andrew asked another question.

"Robin, what was Pit like before?"

"Well he was smarter than when he was acting"

"Do you think we can fix him?"he asked once again.

"Most likely"

On the other side of the room...

"Their planning something I going to investigate but with some help"Pit said then thought about who was going to help him."Oh Nana!"he said then he walked to the table where she was sitting."Excuse me but my I borrow Nana?"

"Sure Nana, Pit wants you"said Peach and then Nana got out of her seat.

"Okay, Pit what is it?"she said once they were at a table where no body could hear them.

"I need you to help me to find out what some people are trying to do"

"This isn't going to be weird is it?"

"No not at all"Pit said but Nana was a little unsure with what happen last time when she spoke with him.

"Look"he pause and took both of her hands,"I know I was acting strange earlier thing is I don't really know what was going on so I have to find out what going on"Nana took a second to think then said,

"Okay I'll help"when she said that he smiled.

* * *

><p>Please review and until next chapter.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

In the library...

"So what are we doing again?"asked Andrew.

"We're going to look up that tree that's out there"answered Robin. They walked up to a computer and went on the internet.

Meanwhile...

"There they are Nana"pointed out Pit while peeking behind a bookshelf.

"So are you going to introduce me or not?"Nana asked.

"I will just not yet?"

"Really?"

"..."

She got annoyed so she turn around and saw her brother sitting at a table drawing."Popo"she said, then ran toward him.

"Here it is"Robin said when the page came up.

"Does it say the name of it?"asked Mega man.

"No, it just has information on it"explained Robin."It says, this tree grows from seeds that has a special juice that goes into someone's mind and changes their personality"

"Really?!"asked Mega man.

"So the seeds have juice in it how?"asked Alex.

"Well, the tree's roots carry the juice to the fruit so..."explained Robin.

"Oh"

"Then, how come I haven't changed?"asked Andrew.

"I don't know you might need to see Mario about that"

"I'll take him to Mario"said Mega man.

"I'll go with"said Alex.

"Okay, but meet me near the tree"said Robin.

"Okay Nana let's go"Pit said then realized that she wasn't there."Uh...?"he look around and saw Nana watching her brother. He walked up to her and said,"Nana, what are you doing?!"

"Sh this is a library you know"she said putting one finger on her lips.

"Yeah, but come on let's go"

"The old Pit wouldn't rush me"she said crossing her arms.

"The old Pit wouldn't bring you inside the library if he know your brother was here"

"What?!"

"Nothing"

"What happened?"asked Popo.

"Some thing happen and his personality change now he's trying to fix himself by being sneaky"

"Nana"

"Ha ha ha..."she paused then thought for a second."The old Pit was also easy to tease"she put her face in her arms and started to cry.

"Nana are you alright?"asked her brother.

"Yeah..."she answered."I'll stop messing around and help you okay?"

"..."

"I'll stop messing around and help you Pit"Pit was shocked but responded by nodding. Nana smiled then hugged him tightly.

* * *

><p>Well I don't know how this chapter turned out but please review.<p> 


End file.
